Talking Physically
by blazingalex
Summary: Twenty-year-old Sam moves into a new house with Carrie, his friend Lucario. As they paint, they get dirty, resulting into a naughty shower. Rated M for lemons! One-shot!


**Hello, blazingalex here. Sorry about this, but it seems I have ran out of ideas to continue my series. So, I have decided to write a FNaF parody featuring Vanoss (a.k.a. Evan). But for now, here's a Pokemon one-shot.**

**WARNING: Lemon scenes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking: "Oh, boy! Another lemon! More sex!" Well, that's what this is. You're probably expecting my name to be something like Luke or Matt. No, my name is Sam Ripken. An unusual name for me, yes, but am I normal? Are any of us normal? Normal doesn't exist in this world. For what normal is for you is strange and embarrassing for someone else.<p>

Nearing my twenty-first birthday, Carrie and I have been renovating our new home. Oh, yeah, Carrie is a Lucario. She's my friend and house-mate ever since I got her out of a tree about six years ago when she was just a Riolu. Ever since then, (after convincing my then-healthy parents to let me keep her) she's been my best and only friend. I even tried teaching her English, but it was near impossible. I guess she didn't have the talent. I heard only certain Pokemon are capable of learning English and I wanted to try it out on Carrie.

My parents started showing signs of age only a couple years ago as my mother became senile and my father started having strokes. During that time, I became friendly with the local paramedics. And that's not a good thing. After my dad's fifth stroke, I had to put him in the hospital permanently while my mother was in a retirement home, doing who knows what.

I entered through the front door carrying two buckets of paint.

"Carrie, I'm back!" I shouted. She came from around the corner holding onto a paint brush. There was a smudge of white paint on her blue fur.

"Lucario, lu?" She asked. Even though it was in her own tongue, I could still understand her. After living with her for a few years, you learn a few things.

"Yes, I got the correct color. Snow white, like you said."

"Rio!" I followed her into a small, empty bathroom (our house has two) and placed the paint onto the floor. I then grabbed my brush and began painting the walls.

"So, Carrie," I grunted, reaching the top of the wall. "I was thinking. After we get this all painted, maybe we should get a new couch. The old one we have is peeling."

"Cario." I turned around and was dabbed with paint on my cheek.

"Carrie!" I ran my brush down her arm. She retaliated by jabbing the brush at my neck, getting some paint onto my skin. Soon, we were covered in paint from head to toe.

"Cario, rio."

"I agree. A shower would be nice." We walked down the hall and down into the basement and entered the large furnished bathroom. Carrie started the water while I stripped out of my ruined clothes. I looked over at her. She turned away quickly, trying to hide her red face. "What're you blushing about? You've seen me bare before." I tossed my clothes into the hamper and stuck my hand into the running water. Hot enough.

"Lucar."

"Yes, Carrie. Not too hot. I know. Come on." We stepped into the shower and I closed the curtain.

"Lu~" Carrie moaned. I chuckled and grabbed some shampoo, squirting some into my hand and lathering the Lucario's back. "Rio~" She leaned up against me as I reached around and began massaging her torso. I felt her paw graze my penis, making all the blood rush to it, causing a raging boner. She must've noticed this, because her paw ran over it again, stroking it casually.

"Um, C-Carrie? A-are you sure?" She turned around and looked at me into my eyes. I've never noticed this before, but her eyes were beautiful. Soft and caring unlike most Lucarios. I could see myself in the reflection of her eyes. I could see her emotions. Love. Joy. Fear. Then, with quick and swift movement, she locked lips with me. I was shocked! My best friend is now kissing me! Instead of being a dick and pushing her away, I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her. I prodded my tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her muzzle a little, allowing me in and wrestle her for dominance.

"Luu~" I moved my hand down to her ass and squeezed it lightly. We broke apart and I clamped down onto her neck. "Lucar!" She ran her paw through my short, black hair as I sucked on her neck. My hand slowly made its way to her slit, rubbing it gingerly in sync with my suckling.

"You enjoying this, Carrie?"

"Cari~" She panted. I stuck a finger inside of her, rubbing her inner walls. "Lu!" She grabbed my cock and started stroking it softly. I ran my fingers through her fur.

"Ohh, Carrie…" I pulled her in for another kiss, pushing my tongue into her muzzle.

"Mmm~" She began to purr as I fingered her; her tongue vibrating against mine. Best experience ever. I pulled away and crouched down in front of her pussy. I gave it a long, slow lick up towards her clit. "Luuu~" She put both of her paws on my head and leaned up against the shower wall to keep herself standing. I inserted my tongue into her snatch, licking up her juices that tried to escape. Carrie started to slide down to the floor, as the pleasure was a bit too much for her. I tried to keep her up by holding onto her butt, but I could only support her for so long. "Lucario~!" She screamed as she sprayed my face with her juices. She slumped down onto the floor, the water beating down onto her. I lied down next to her with one of my arms around her shoulders.

"What say we take this to the bedroom?" I asked seductively. She looked into my eyes with lust.

"Rio," she replied. I turned the water off and picked her up in my arms. I grabbed a towel and carried her to our bed around the corner.

Even though there were bedrooms upstairs, we liked sleeping in the dark. That way the sun wouldn't be in our faces.

I carried my wrapped up Lucario and placed her onto our bed. She scooted up to the pillows as I lied down next to her. I kissed her again, caressing her cheek. We rolled over so she was on top. She slid down to my tool, grabbing it with her paw and sniffing it. She gave a gentle lick as if she was tasting it. A look of satisfaction spread across her face as she took my hardened cock into her muzzle, suckling on it tenderly.

"Ohh~" I moaned. She ran her tongue all over my member as she sucked. A pit of pre-cum squirted out into her muzzle. She closed her eyes as she swallowed it and started bobbing her head. "Carrie…" I grabbed her head and helped with her movements. I started thrusting upwards.

"Lu, lu, lu."

"C-Carrie, I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" I shot my seed deep into her throat. It dribbled down her chin as she swallowed what was in her mouth. She wiped away the excess as she crawled up to me.

"Lucar~" She kissed me deeply. I could taste my semen on her tongue. How erotic.

"Carrie," I said after we broke apart. "You're my only friend and the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I love you."

"Ah-ah, ah, I, ah-rio." It looked like she was trying to speak, but couldn't. Instead, she lifted up her hips and lined herself up with my cock.

"You ready?" I asked. "It's gonna hurt."

"Car." She came down slowly, my tool penetrating her virgin cunt. I came across a barrier and she pushed down harder, breaking her hymen. Tears formed in her eyes as I was hilted inside of her. She sat there, crying a little from the pain, trying to get used to the new feeling inside of her. I sat up and held onto her in an attempt to comfort her.

After a few minutes, she began to get up until the tip was just in, then came back down. My first time having sex with anyone, and it was the best feeling in the world. Carrie picked up the pace a little bit, bouncing up and down on my cock as I thrusted back up into her. I flipped her over and began pounding her snatch.

"Car! Car! Car!" She exclaimed as I ravaged her. I lifted one of her legs and I went deeper, stabbing her womb. Her juices provided and excellent lubrication as I slid in and out with ease. I bent down and planted a kiss onto her lips, continuing my thrusting at a faster speed. Her body began to tremble and shake as her orgasm hit. "Lu!" I felt her juices soak my dick.

"I'm cumming!" I screamed, thrusting into her deep one last time and shooting my spunk into her womb. I pulled out and turned her over so her ass was in the air. Stroking my dick to get it hard again, I placed the tip against her tailhole. She looked back in fear.

"Lucar, rio!" I pushed into her ass, causing her to howl. Thanks to her orgasm, I was able to slip in with ease. As I pounded her ass, Carrie's head fell down onto the pillows with her tongue hanging out. In and out, in and out, my cock went. I reached down and started rubbing her pussy. She turned her head and kissed me again, her tongue swirling around in my mouth. I was beginning to grow tired. I could feel my climax approaching, so I pushed myself to go faster.

"Nngh!" I sent ropes of my semen deep into her ass. Carrie soon came as well, soaking the bed sheets underneath her. I fell on top of her in utter exhaustion, my cock popping out of her ass as I rolled over next to her, panting heavily. "I love you, Carrie."

"Ah-ah, ah, I-I, I l-l-lo-lo-ov-ove-ve y-yo-ou-you." I looked at her in shock.

"D-did you just talk?"

"I-I l-love y-you," she repeated.

"Y-you talked? You talked! Carrie, you talked! You can speak English!" I lifted her up and gave her a big smooch. "Wait, that means we got to invest in some English lessons." I looked at her. "Carrie, you're the best."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Carrie." I put her down onto the mattress. "Don't worry, you'll be able to speak, but for now," I yawned, "let's get some sleep." I grabbed the covers and threw it over our bodies. "You were great tonight. The best." She cuddled up to me. "Goodnight, Carrie."

"G-go-ood-n-ni-ight. I l-love you." I gave her a kiss on her head.

"You're doing great already." I felt her paws rub my chest, her muzzle against my neck, and her feet against my leg. My Lucario, my friend, has just become my lover. I would never look at her the same way again. She made me happy, and I made her happy. She was dear to my heart before, but now, she left a mark. A mark that would stay with me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and PM me if you want me to… um… add something to a story…or whatever. Yeah, I decided that Psychosisters was a bad idea, as I can't think of anything for it. So, that's gone. Um, the Five Night's at Freddy's parody should be up in about a week or so, so just wait for that. Like I said, it stars Vanoss (a.k.a. Evan) as the night watch man. It's full of adult humor and crude jokes, so no lemons in it. Um, that's about it. blazingalex, out!<strong>


End file.
